Just Remember To Breathe
by omalleyanatomy26
Summary: A one shot where Reid as the heart attack out in the graveyard when he is captured and Morgan is the one to give him the CPR. PLEASE PLEASE REVIEW!


**Don't worry, this'll be a one shot! **

"I can't...I'm not strong enough," Reid gasped, tears in his eyes as Charles tried to force him to dig his own grave.

"You're weak!" Charles had growled as he took the shovel from him. Reid was shaking. This was it...this was the end. He was going to be alive. He swallowed, and swallowed again as he tried to escape his fate.

There was so much he wanted to do, and non of them was ever going to happen. He wasn't even 30 years old.

Charles then angrily hit him with the shovel.

He yelled and fell backwards in surprise.

"You're so pathetic, you can't even dig your own Goddamned grave!" Charles roared. Panic seized Reid. As well as something else.

His whole body convulsed into seizures.

Foam appeared from his throat. He couldn't breathe, couldn't think-except for the pain.

And then suddenly everything went black.

* * *

Gideon, Morgan, Hotch and the others raced towards the back of the cementary.

"There he is!" Morgan shouted, spotting Tobias.

Tobias/Charles had the shovel raised again, ready to strike at Reid who was laying still on the ground.

"Freeze!" Gideon bellowed. "FBI!" Tobias/Charles froze and dropped the shovel. While Hotch grabbed a hold of the man Morgan and Gideon rushed to Reid's body. Foam covered the kid's mouth.

"He's not breathing." Gideon's face went white when he spoke. "There's no pulse either."

"No." Morgan felt sick. "_No_!" He quickly pressed his hands against Reid's chest. He pressed his mouth against the kid's and breathed into him.

_Please, they did not get there too late. Please._

Over and over he did it. He continued to press. Reid laid motionless, his hair brushed against his face, blood dripping on the side. The others watched in anticipated horror. JJ couldn't stop crying and Emily had her hand to her mouth. Hotch stared, almost frozen in place and Gideon couldn't stop pacing back and forth, trying to control the panic inside of him. Please, let them be able to save the kid.

Reid was too young to die.

Morgan kept giving mouth to mouth, and pressing his hands against the chest.

"Come on kid." He pressed harder. "Come on!"

Suddenly Reid started to cough.

Everyone sighed, relief filling them. JJ stopped crying almost instantly. Morgan collasped on the ground, trying to find his own breath.

Reid groaned as he opened his eyes. He looked up to see the faces of his team, of his family. And he knew then. He was rescued, it was over.

He felt weak as he tried to rise.

Gideon helped him. He winced, his ribs were hurtin from when the shovel had hit him.

"Don't scare me like that," Morgan told him firmly. "EVER again."

Reid nodded and swallowed.

"I don't plan to." He paused. "And thanks." He could tell that it was Morgan who had given him CPR. Morgan nodded.

"What's happened to Tobias?" Fear flickered in his tone.

"Don't worry," Hotch said as he knelt. "He's been arrested. It's over now, Reid." Reid stared at him and tears started to fall.

"Reid?" Gideon looked worried.

"I knew you'd understand," he suddenly wept as he hugged Hotch. Hotch was stunned but returned the hug.

"Yes." His voice was soft. "I understood."

"I didn't want to name you...I didn't want to name anyone."

"The idea was brilliant, it saved your life," Hotch told him. "So I'm glad you named me."

"What just happened?" Reid asked to Morgan. "Why did I stop breathing?"

"We don't know," Gideon said grimly. "But we'll find out. Can you walk?"

Reid gasped as he tried to stand.

"I think my ribs are broken."

"I'll carry you." Morgan didn't hesitate to volunteer. Normally Reid would have protested, hating anyone thinking he was weak. But right now he was exhausted and in pain. And the idea of being carried kind of felt good to him. The idea of being safe. He nodded, exhaustion sweeping over him.

Morgan scooped him up, protectevness swarming in him. He loved the idea of carrying Reid at the moment. Of knowing that the kid was safe in his arms. He squeezed a little tighter than normal, not wanting to let go. Reid leaned his head on Morgan's chest and started to close his eyes. Morgan didn't say anything.

He was just glad that this was over. Gideon walked beside him, holding Reid's arm. Reid sighed, almost content like.

"Has the amublence come yet?" Emily asked one of the officers, still watching Morgan holding Reid. She could see the big brother protective light go in in Derek's eyes. Something she had never seen before. The officer shook his head.

"You could sit me down, if you want," Reid said weakly and Morgan shook his head.

"I'm not letting you go kid, not this time."

Reid didn't protest but sunk into Morgan's arms.

He was just glad that he was able to rest now. That it was over, and that he was able to breathe,

"Just remember," Gideon told him softly. "Breathe, in and out. Nice and slowly. It'll help with the stress."

Reid obeyed. Morgan saw that some of the foam was still around Reid's mouth. Gently he wiped it off.

"Thanks," Reid murmured.

"No problem."

They stood there and waited for the amublence to come. Reid closed his eyes remembering to breathe in and out and slowly as he did so his mind drifted off into sleep.

Morgan smiled as he watched the kid's eyes close.

"Get some rest kid," he sighed. "You deserve it...Just remember to breathe."

And without thinking Reid thankfully obeyed as his mind went into a deep and thankfully dreamless sleep...

**I'm not used to writing one shots so I hope you like it!**


End file.
